


Baby It’s Okay

by day6isworthit



Series: Trust & Listen [1]
Category: Day6
Genre: Angst, Crying, Day6 AU, F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: Brian Kang aka Young K aka Kang Younghyun meets a girl on the plane and falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Last call for passengers for the flight ST0054 bound for Incheon, South Korea, boarding gates will close in 2 minutes. Please board the plane.”

I’m running. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I’m running late again. I boarded the plane last minute, and everybody gave me death stares. It wasn’t my fault I was late. I was already at the airport 2 hours before my flight. But you see, I was late because I got held back by my boyfriend who decided he needed to break up with me. Oops, ex-boyfriend. 

What an ass. He called me 30 minutes before my flight just to tell me he needed space away from me. That he needed time to think about our relationship, if it’s even worth fighting for anymore. I understand his point, our relationship has been rocky from the start and it’s been an issue for the past 3 years. But who breaks up over the phone, and with a lame-ass excuse at that. Who does that? And what’s worse is that I couldn’t even cry even if I wanted to. I was sitting on a bench surrounded by people, in an airport. How would I cry? 

So here I am now, settling in my business class seat, courtesy of my now ex-boyfriend. I should probably order everything I want from this flight, I mean he broke up with me, might as well use his credit card for the last time right? 

I woke up from my nap still feeling like shit. And this headache is not doing anything good too. The flight attendants started to give our lunches, but I’m not really in the mood to eat anything. 

“Hey, are you gonna eat that chocolate mousse?” 

I turned to my right to look at the man sitting beside me. And oh my good Lord, he’s beautiful. Kendall, you just broke up with your boyfriend. Control yourself please! I smiled and I gave him the cup. I turned away from him before he can even say thank you. But he had other plans, I guess.

“Why are you going to Korea?” he said.

“I’m half, I’m going home to see my dad. You?”

“Going home too. It’s been a month since I’m home, I just got back from tour.”

“Tour? Gosh I wish I had time to go on vacation tours too. You’re lucky.”

“Oh no, I mean concert tours. You know going to different countries to perform. That kind of tour. I’m in a band you see.”

“Fancy. Are you famous? Can I get an autograph then?” I laughed. He smiled. Guess who died from that? Me. 

“Ever heard of DAY6?”

“Hmm, sounds familiar but not really. Sorry, I’m too busy with work to know who’s new. The last time I was updated with kpop, 2ne1 and snsd’s still at their peaks.”

“That’s alright, we just debuted. I don’t really expect a beautiful woman like you to know who we are.” 

“HA, beautiful my ass, I’m not! Who are you kidding.” I shook my head with disagreement over his compliment, but I can feel my cheeks heating up. Gosh this is embarrassing. 

“Brian, by the way, or Kang Younghyun, or YoungK whatever you wanna call me. I’m good with anything.” He stretched out his hand to me offering a handshake. I met his hand with a smile.

“Kendall or Park Eunyoung, although everybody calls me Ken. Nice to meet you Bri.”

“Hmm, Bri, it sounds nice when you say it.” he said with a wink. He winked at me. Are you really serious right now, I can’t take this today. I have a heart to heal, I can’t really fall for this man now. Ugh, heart, you need to stop beating fast now you’re not helping! 

“You’re english is good, are you half too? Or did you grow up somewhere else?”

“Ah, I studied and lived for a few years in Toronto. How about you, you’re half Korean and?” 

“Filipino. But I grew up in the states, NYC to be specific. My mom’s the Filipino but she grew up in the states too. Met my dad in Korea Town in LA. Fell in love. Got married, then they had me. Got divorced for many reasons. My mom and I moved to New York. Dad went back to Korea. Now I’m a chef running my own business, boyfriend literally just broke up with me 2 hours ago. Now I’m stuck on a plane for God knows how long blabbing about my life to a stranger. But really, life goes on. How about you?” I said sighing at the end.

“Wow. Okay, so, uh, you’re single now?” he asked with a confused look on his face.

“Really? That’s what you picked up from everything I just said?” I laughed at him. God, he’s so cute someone send help.

“Well, I mean, uh, I didn’t know what else to comment on. I’m sorry. So you’re a chef? What cuisine are you focusing on? Korean or Filipino?” he said feeling a bit apologetic but he had that smirk on him. He’s still cute. 

“Uh well my dad didn’t know how to cook so I really had no one to teach me Korean cuisine, and he left us while I was in fifth grade. I didn’t even have the intention of becoming a chef then. So Filipino. I have a small cafe in New York that caters Filipino food.” 

“I’ll come visit the next time I’m in New York then, for sure. I mean, I’d get the chance to meet you again so I have to.”

“What made you think I was meeting you again, after this flight?” Now it’s my time to smirk. 

“Oh so the constant winks and smiles thrown your way didn’t give that impression? Well.” He said and turned away from me with a pout. This man is unbelievable. How is he this adorable? Oh my God. 

“Hey, I was kidding. Here, hit me up when you’re in New York. I’ll buy you a meal, on the house.” I said and gave him my business card. He grabbed it from my hands and smiled. 

The flight went smooth, Brian and I having small talks every now and then. We talked about his childhood, his time in Canada, my cafe, and his band among other things. He also pointed out that his band members are actually on the same flight with us. Jae, who was sitting across from us, playing games on his phone, grew up in LA too. Brian said I’m probably going to get along with him. Hmm, probably. The guy sitting next to him, Dowoon, the band’s drummer, is sleeping with his mouth open. He looks like a baby. Sitting adjacent to us is Sungjin and Wonpil. They were both sleeping against each other, with Sungjin’s head on Wonpil’s shoulder. I laughed at how adorable they looked sleeping.

When we landed, I immediately bid my goodbyes to Brian before he can say anything. I told him, I really had to go first since my dad was waiting for me. Which is obviously a lie. In reality, I just wanted to be alone and cry already. My heart still feels heavy and seeing Brian and being around people just won’t help me.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since I got back in Korea and it’s been lovely. I haven’t spent a lot of time with my dad since I was in high school so waking up everyday, seeing his face is really therapeutic. It also feels nice to actually speak Korean again. I mean, I’m not fluent but I could at least understand and speak a little. It’s hard being trilingual, but I manage anyway. 

I also told my mom about breaking up with Ross last week. After a long explanation on how it happened, I finally convinced her that I was doing fine, and I’m okay. If only I could convince myself too. I’m healing and dealing with it slowly but you know, it’s a process. 

Today, my friends called me up to eat lunch with them. So now I’m at Soul Cup in Gangdong-gu. It has a big red cup outside the cafe which freaked me out, by the way, but their food and ambiance is amazing. And they sell really good coffee too. I spent the next two hours laughing my ass out, catching up with my friends. Updating each other with our lives. That is until I saw a familiar face enter the cafe. 

I saw a tall, skinny guy, with earpods in his ear, holding a skateboard. Jae. I’m sure it’s him. Wonpil followed in tow, looking down on his phone, typing rapidly. Dowoon came in next, together with Sungjin. And Brian. I had to hold my breath when he came in. Damn, he looks good. 

My friends snapped me back to reality and told me they had to leave already. I hugged them goodbye and was fixing my things to leave as well when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh no. 

“Well look who’s here. Kendall Park.” I’d recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and smiled at him. 

“If it isn’t Mr. Brian Kang. Hey you, what are you doing here?” 

“I work here. This is my band’s company’s building.”

“Oh okay, I didn’t know you guys were under JYP.” 

“I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t actually search us up online. I mean how hard is it to type ‘DAY6’ on google?” He said laughing and then sat down across from me. He started clearing up the table and put away the trays. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Kang, but I was busy catching up with friends and family for the past week. I’ll try to have time to google you next time, I promise.” I said sarcastically.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s good that you don’t know us. That way I know you’ll treat me normally.”

“Hey, who’s the lady?” Jae said sitting down next to Brian, handing him his coffee. 

“Ken, meet Jae. Jae, she’s the girl I told you about. The one I sat next to on the plane.” Brian said.

“Oh so you’re Ken? I thought Ken was a boy. Hey, nice to meet you. Jae Park.” He said holding out his hand to me. I smiled back at him, shaking his hand. The boys came and sat down. 

“Boys, meet Kendall. Ken, I believe you know who they are. Sungjin, Dowoon, Wonpil.” Brian said pointing them out one by one, respectively. I shook their hands, introducing myself. 

“Hey it was nice to meet you guys, but I really have to go.” I said facing the rest of them, avoiding eye contact with Brian. One more look from that man, and I might start considering living here in Korea. 

“Already? But we just got here, come on, hang with us for a few minutes. It won’t be long.” Brian begged. And looked at me with his big eyes and pouted. Oh my God, this man. What are you doing to me? 

“I really can’t, my dad’s...”

“Please stay, we wanna get to know you. Brian hasn’t shut up about you since our flight from the states.” Jae said smirking at me. Brian, in return, hit his head on the back. 

“Rude. It’s true though, all you ever talk about now is Ken this, Ken that. It’s adorable the first two days but now I just really wanna shut you up, Brian.” Now it’s Jae’s turn to pout. 

“Alright I’ll stay, but I have to leave in 30 minutes.” I said, giving in, and sat back down in my seat. 

Everybody just started talking, throwing questions here and there. They’re so loud, I was just there laughing at their jokes and the way they were teasing Brian. The whole time, I was sneaking glances towards Bri, sometimes I would catch him looking back at me. He really is beautiful. The way that his hair falls to his eyes, his lashes, cheekbones. And his jawline, don’t let me get started with his jawline. 

“So Ken, how come you know how to speak Korean? I mean you’re even better than Jae hyung.” Wonpil said which earned him a death stare from Jae. 

“I’m half Korean, didn’t Brian tell you guys? I thought he can’t shut up about me. I’m disappointed, Mr. Kang.” I said looking at Brian with a smirk on my face. 

“We stopped listening wholeheartedly on the second day of his blabbering about this Ken person he met on the plane.” Sungjin said with an apologetic smile.

“Ah well, I’m half Korean and Filipino. I’m only staying here for another 3 weeks. Then I’m flying back to New York.”

“You don’t look Korean though.” Dowoon said.

“But I look Asian enough, I’ve been teased about it a lot growing up. Guess my mom just has stronger genes.” I laughed. 

After a while I saw that it’s already been an hour. I really had to go this time, or else I won’t hear the end of it from my dad. I stood up and said my goodbyes to the boys, and told them I’d see them soon. I really had a fun time with them. They’re really easy going, and not at all snobbish, like how other celebrities are. 

I was half way out the door when I felt a hand pull me back. It was Brian. 

“Hey, when can I see you again?” He said scratching the back of his head. 

“You’ll be lucky if I actually have the time to see you.” I smiled. 

“Harsh. We have a concert coming up in Busan, do you think you can go? I mean you have no idea who we are, you don’t know how we sound yet, so can you at least give us a try?” 

“I don’t have tickets.”

“I got you. Just please, come. I wanna see you again.” 

“Let me think about it. Contact me in three days. I really have to go Younghyun” I said and turned to walk away in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

_DAY6 Youth Part 2: Busan_ posters are literally everywhere. I see people lining up, wearing DAY6 shirts and banners in tow. Are they this famous?

I find my way back to the side of the building and saw some staff. I asked them I was here for Brian Kang. And one of them said, “who’s Brian?” to which I laughed.

He led me through the long hallways until we reached a door with a sign saying: DAY6. He motioned for me to enter, then left me. Wow okay, I’m actually here. I gave myself a minute to breathe before I went in. I opened the door and saw all of them scattered in different places of the room. Sungjin was munching on some chips, Dowoon beside him holding a camera. Jae was on his phone on the opposite couch. Wonpil just got out of another room, probably the bathroom. And then there’s Brian, sleeping, stretched out on the couch adjacent to Jae.

The first one to notice me was Wonpil. He was about to scream and call out to me but I shushed him, not wanting to wake up Brian. I walked towards him and gave him a hug, and proceeded to greet the rest of the boys. I sat beside where Brian was sleeping and we all started talking softly, laughing, exchanging stories. Brian stirred in his sleep and woke up, opening one eye and looked around. He hasn’t seen me yet.

“Hey sleepy head.” I said to him with a smile. He smiled immediately upon seeing me.  
“How long have you been here?”

“About half an hour already. You were sleeping, we didn’t want to wake you up.”

“I thought you couldn’t make it?” He asked.

“Well I was already in the area, might as well go, right?”

“Alright Kang, you owe me lobsters. I told you Ken was gonna show up. Pay up.” Jae suddenly said, interrupting.

“Fine, I’ll buy you lobsters next time.”

“You bet on me?” I laughed.

“Yeah well when you called me last night and told me you might not make it, Jae and I made a bet.”

“Show time boys, you’re on in 10 minutes!” Someone said bursting into the room. He gathered everyone and instructed that they needed to head to the stage already. Everybody suddenly became busy with last minute preparations.

“Hey, we need to go now, I’ll see you out there. I really hope you enjoy the show. I’ll have someone show you to your seat.” And with that Brian left the room. Before he disappeared I saw him talking to one of the staff pointing at me. That said staff then led me to my seat after.

***

I was sitting in the first row, directly in front of the drums, so I had a clear view of the entire stage. The lights are out now. Everybody feeling a mixture of anxiousness and excitement. I hear people talking around me, saying how excited they were to finally see DAY6 again. Others were arguing who their bias is, whether or not it’s Park Jaehyung or Park Sungjin. A few argued that it’s definitely YoungK. I can’t help but smile realizing that they’re actually famous and loved. I mean the theater is full with people.

I saw shuffling around the stage, the boys walking to their posts. After a few seconds, music started to play, everybody was shouting at this point. I didn’t know the song, obviously, but it has a good ring to it.

 

_But today, I smile_   
_Even though it hurts, I smile In front of you_   
_I pretend that I’m fine_   
_I pretend that I’m okay_   
_I have to_

I loved every song that they’re singing. They all play so good. Dowoon is amazing with his drums. Jae’s adlibs, Sungjin’s husky voice, and YoungK, wow. You can feel their passion with every note and with every lyric that they play. I love them.

It’s been almost three hours and the concert isn’t done yet. Dowoon was waving at me the entire time, while Brian stared into my eyes with every song that he sung. During the encore, Sungjin and Wonpil gave me high fives. Jae got my phone and took a video of himself. The crowd went wild.

They played this song called _Sing Me_ for the encore, and I really loved the message of the lyrics. It got to me in ways I didn’t a song could. Especially now that I’m going through something, this song is perfect.

 

_Please don’t forget me_   
_Cherish me, so that you could feel me_   
_Sing me, remember me_   
_So that I could last forever._

 

I looked around and saw everybody smiling as they head towards the exit. I sat back down on my seat, trying to process everything that had happened. This is my first kpop concert and I was wowed by it. DAY6 really is good. Nope, that’s an understatement, they’re amazing. They deserve to be seen and heard by everyone. After a few minutes, a staff told me to follow him backstage. I was “summoned” by Mr. Kang. Yes, that’s right, I said summoned.

“Guys that was legit! You were so good, I loved every song!” I said as soon as I entered the room.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself, Ken. We’re glad you liked it.” Sungjin said.

“Liked? Are you kidding me, I loved it! Why have I not heard you guys before?” I said smiling back at him.

Brian smiled upon hearing me say that. But he remained quiet in his seat, fixing his things. The rest of the boys bombarded me with questions regarding my thoughts on the concert and their songs. It was after an hour when Brian suddenly stood up and walked towards me.

“Hey can we talk?”

“Yeah sure.” I said and he led me outside the room. We were standing face to face in the empty halls.

“Are you free...can we...uh...do you think...”

“Spit it out younghyun.”

“Do you wanna go on a date with me next week?” He said with a nervous smile that makes you want to hug him and pat his head.

“A date? Oh, uh, where are we going?” I said. Ken? Are you really sure you’re okay with going on a date? Seriously, get a grip Kendall Park, get a grip!

“I’m not sure yet, I’ll think of something. Or wherever you wanna go. How about movies, do you wanna see a movie instead? Then have dinner and...” Brian said in one breath.

“Nami Island sounds good. I’ll text you if I can go though, I’m not yet sure.”

“That’s fine. Thank you for today, Ken. It really means a lot to me that you came.”

“No problem, I had a good time. But hey, I need to go. I’ll just say goodbye to the boys and leave. It’s getting late.”

I bid them goodbye and went on my way back to the hotel. Days like today make me forget about the shitty parts of my life. I’m so happy, I didn’t feel the emptiness and sadness that has been eating me up for the last two months. Brian makes me happy, even if it’s only been a few weeks since I met him. He makes me want to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s today.   
It’s today.   
It’s today!

I’m meeting Brian today for our date. I can’t believe I actually said yes to this. It’s been two weeks since I’ve last seen him and I didn’t get to sleep a wink last night. I’m a nervous wreck, and I. Don’t. Know. What. To. Wear. Today.

After different sets of tops and jeans, I settled with a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a loose white button down shirt tucked in the front, and an olive green coat that reached my knees. I wore my black converse today because I’m sure we’ll be doing a lot of walking. I was ready by 8, but Brian’s picking me up at 9:30. Guess who’s excited? Definitely not me. _Pfft._

I’m counting down the minutes til Brian arrives, I’ve been literally staring at my watch for the past five minutes. It’s already 9:47 and he’s late. I can’t believe he’s late. Doesn’t he know that my time is precious?

The doorbell rings a minute later, so I kissed my dad goodbye and ran out the door. I saw Brian leaning against his car holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled upon seeing me and opened his arms for a hug. He handed me the flowers and gave me a tight squeeze. He then opened the door and motioned for me to get in.

“Ready?” He said as he was putting on his seatbelt.

“Yep let’s go!”

“Sorry I was late, by the way. I got stuck in traffic.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Sorry I had to postpone last week, I had things to take care of.”

The drive was silent for the most of it, but it was comfortable. Brian was asking me a bunch of questions; from my restaurant, to how I decided to start my own business, to what I took up in college, to how perfect the weather is today. By the end of our drive, I think we practically talked about everything under the sun. He was so easy to talk to, he’s someone you’d be willing to open your entire heart out and tell him your deepest, darkest secret. I like that about him.

We arrived and decided to go grab some lunch first. We settled in a cafe with an amazing view of the river. The cafe was cozy and spacious, with tables and couches lined up by the window. There are only a few people which is good. I had a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of macaroni salad, while Younghyun had spaghetti and meatballs. I gave him half of my sandwich after the five minutes he spent on staring at it. He refused at first, saying that I should finish it. But I insisted and he cheekily smiled at me and gave in to my offer. How cute.

After our lunch, we went out and started to walk around. I’ve been taking pictures on my phone and sending them to my mom. I kept stealing glances at Younghyun though, he looked really good today. He was wearing black jeans, an oversized denim jacket over his pink hoodie, and a pair of boots. His hair was down today and it covered most of his forehead but you can still clearly see his eyes.

“So where do you wanna go first? We could rent bikes and go around with that.” He said.

“Yeah sure let’s do that. I’m not really in the mood to walk anymore.”

“Let’s head to the Ginkgo tree lane, didn’t you say you wanted to see that?” He said and grabbed my hand and led me towards the bike center.

We pedaled through the different paths beside each other; taking in the beautiful scenery. I’ve always loved being surrounded by nature. I mean don’t get me wrong, I loved everything about New York including the busy streets and tall buildings; but seeing this up close is a luxury to me.

“Eunyoung, stand over there I’ll take a picture of you.”

“Ha I haven’t heard that name in years. Only my dad and Korean relatives call me that but even they’re calling me Ken nowadays.” I smiled hearing my name from his lips. He said it with that low and soft voice that makes me melt and feel all giddy inside.

“Can I call you that instead?” He said.

“Only you, Younghyun.”

“Oh hey we both have ‘young’ in our names.”

I laughed and stood in front of him. The ginkgo trees in full bloom, in all of its glory behind me. I looked up at the sky, basking in the rays of the sun, I smiled and posed for the picture. I told Younghyun to come over next to me so that we could take a picture together. He placed an arm around me and pulled me closer. I then wrapped my right arm around his torso and leaned my head on his shoulder. He brought the phone up to our eye level and snapped a couple of photos.

The next few hours went by fast. We biked around until our legs gave up and we took lots of pictures. Younghyun looked goofy in most of them, trying to make me laugh.

It was already getting late so we decided it’s time to head back. Younghyun dropped me off at my dad’s house and went on his way. I asked if he wanted to stay for dinner and meet my dad, but he refused.

***

It’s supposed to be my last week in Korea but I begged my mom to let me stay for another few weeks. I don’t know what made me decide to stay but I feel like I just have to. I need to spend more time with my dad. I have a long list of relatives I need to visit, and a lot of places I want to see. And then of course, there’s Brian.

I’m headed to see the boys today. Younghyun called me last night to invite me over for lunch. He said that Wonpil’s cooking, and that I was especially requested as a guest of honor. How could I say no.

When I arrived at their apartment, they were huddled in the kitchen. Everything is a mess; pieces of chopped ingredients on the floor. Younghyun told me they were trying to cook me Filipino food.

“Aww guys, you didn’t have to do that.” I laughed looking at their distressed faces.

“We wanted to impress you. And the only dish we found on the internet that’s easy to make is adobo but we couldn’t even get it right.” Wonpil said with a frown.

“I’m touched. But here, let me help you. Adobo is freaking easy.”

I grabbed a knife and started with the garlic. I skip the onions, well, because I hate onions. I got everything I need and I put it all in a pot.

“There are many versions of adobo, it varies on how it’s cooked, what meat to use, and traditions in the family.” I said pouring over soy sauce, water, and vinegar in the pot.

“This is the quickest way to cook adobo for me, put everything in a pot, adjust the taste, wait for the pork to become tender, serve.”

“How do you know how much to put?” Wonpil asked intently, looking over my shoulder.

“Well when I started learning how to cook I had to measure everything. But I’ve been cooking for a living, Wonpil, I know how much a cup of soy sauce is even without measuring.”

After an hour, yes I cook my adobo for an hour or so, we’re ready to eat. Sungjin and Dowoon set the table while Jae and Younghyun was patiently waiting with their chopsticks at hand. I watched them have their first bite and immediately saw amazement in their eyes.

“Ken this is amazing! It’s so delicious!” Sungjin said. 

“Please tell me how to make it.” Wonpil begged.

“This is the best adobo I’ve tasted, Ken. You’re amazing.” Jae said with food in his mouth.

“Glad you liked it guys.”

Dowoon and Younghyun did the dishes after we finished eating, while the rest of us started playing jenga. And that’s when my mom decided to call. I didn’t want to answer but Younghyun told me to. I didn’t really want to get scolded in front of them.

“Hello ma?” I said into the phone.

“Hay nako Kendall Louise, bakit ba ang tigas ng ulo mo? Ano ‘tong sabi ng daddy mo na hindi ka pa raw babalik dito?” _(Kendall Louise why are you so hard-headed? Why did your dad say that you’re not yet going back here?)_ My mom said half screaming. I cringed at how loud her voice was. It wasn’t even on speaker but the boys heard. Thank God she’s speaking tagalog, or else the boys might’ve understood.

“Ma huminahon ka nga, okay pa ako. Kaya ko pa, wala naman po akong nararamdaman. Babalik din ako soon, promise. Give me 2-3 weeks. May kailangan lang ako asikasuhin dito.” _(Mom, can you calm down, I’m okay. I’m fine, I don’t feel anything. I’m going back soon, promise. Give me 2-3 weeks. I just have things I need to fix here.)_

“Anak nag-aalala lang ako sa’yo. Hindi ko kakayanin pag may nangyari sa’yo diyan.” _(My daughter, I’m just worried about you. I can’t take it if something happens to you there.)_ my mom said while crying.

“Oh tama na iyak, buhay pa ko ma. Stop it. I have to go. Bye” _(Don’t cry, I’m still alive.)_ I said and hung up the phone.

My mom has nothing to worry about. I’m fine and I don’t feel anything. She’s just overreacting. I just need more time to sort things out and I’ll fly back to NYC. I mean, I made it this far, what’s another few weeks right?


	5. Chapter 5

“Dad can you stop being so dramatic? I’m fine, please, let me live my life.” I said pouting at my father who’s been against my going out everyday.

“I’m just worried about you.” He said sitting next to me on my bed.

“You all are. Mom’s worried sick, my friends can’t stop asking me if I’m doing good. Our relatives come and go ever since I came back. Dad, I came here to spend time with all of you, yes. But, I also came because I want to spend the rest of my life without any regrets. See all the places I haven’t been before.”

“Just be careful please.” He said before kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and leaned my head on my dad’s shoulder. I snuggled against him, enjoying his warm embrace. I don’t know when the last time we lied down like this. I may be 26, but dad’s hugs would always bring me comfort.

“Have you told your new friends about it?” He said breaking the silence.

“Not yet. I don’t even know if I’m gonna tell them. I don’t want to ruin their lives.” I sighed.

“You have to though, don’t you think they deserve to know?”

“I’m not sure dad, it’s only been a few weeks since I’ve known them. Maybe they won’t care. Besides, they know I’m going back to New York anyway. Can’t I just let them believe I left and never looked back?”

“It’s your choice, Eunyoung.”

***

“Jae give that back, or else.” I said throwing a pillow towards his direction.

“Nope, not until you tell me you like Brian.”

“What’s it to you? And can you please shut up they might hear you.”

“It’s cute to be honest. We haven’t seen Brian this happy since our debut.” He said giving back my plate of tteokbokki.

“Well, I can’t say I don’t like him. I mean have you seen the man, he’s beautiful. But I’m leaving for New York in a few weeks, I really can’t start anything right now. And I just broke up with Ross, have you forgotten about that?” I said swallowing another mouthful.

“You do know that one: you’re the only person that he actually allows to call him Younghyun and two: so what if you’re leaving, do the long distance thing. It can work. And Ross is old news, didn’t you say it was a rocky relationship anyway?” Jae said grabbing a piece of my tteokbokki.

“What are you guys talking about?” Wonpil said entering the room. He sat adjacent to me and stretched his hand out to grab a bite from my tteokbokki, before I can even swat his hand away.

“Kendall here won’t admit that she likes Brian.” Jae said.

“Can you shut up? I know you’re older than me, but I’m ready to fight you.” I glared at him.

“You know hyung likes you too right? Isn’t it obvious? Our group chat is so loud these days because of Brian hyung, all he ever talks about is you.” Wonpil said.

“Everybody knows you two like each other. Just date please, save us all the trouble.” Jae said just when Younghyun, Sungjin, and Dowoon entered the room.

“We found the DVD, let’s...why are you all so quiet? What happened?” Dowoon said looking at us.

“Kendall likes...” Jae started speaking.

“PARK JAEHYUNG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP I’M...” I said standing up as I threw another pillow at him.

“...tteokbokki so much she ate the entire thing. What did you think I was gonna say?” Jae said grinning at me; Wonpil laughing his ass out.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I gave Jae a death glare and gave him the finger. Younghyun settled beside me with his bowl of popcorn and looked at me with curious eyes. Nope, not falling for that. No. No. No.

“What was that about?” Younghyun asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Let’s just watch the movie.”

I snuggled against Younghyun’s side and he put his arms around me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. I could be in his arms all day, everyday and I won’t complain about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback  
_“Ms. Park, Doctor Morgan is ready for you.”_

_I went inside the office and saw Aunt Morgan behind her desk. Her eyes are closed with a hand on her temple, massaging them slowly. I sat in front of her feeling every nerve of my body tense the moment she opened her eyes._

_“I hate to be the one to tell you Ken, but it’s true. I didn’t want to believe it at first, but the tests can’t lie.” she said._

_“But are you sure though? Can’t it be like a regular cough, or I don’t know a flu?” I said, immediately feeling like my entire world just fell apart. Oops, it did.  
_

Present Day  
I was at the beach today with the boys. They dragged me out here after the three days of isolation I decided I needed. It’s getting worse and I didn’t want the boys to see me like that.  
The sun’s out today, but the wind is cool. The clouds are clear against the perfect shade of blue of the sky. The sea’s calm too, with only soft waves kissing the shore and our feet. We laid down beach towels to sit on, and our picnic in front of us.

It’s nice to see the boys so calm and relaxed like this. I’ve seen them have a band practice once and although they looked happy doing what they love; I can feel the pressure and the tension when they make songs.

_  
I’m serious  
My eyes say that I like you  
Why don’t you feel it?  
My face is so obvious  
Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous? Just laugh it over?  
Is this what you’re gonna do every day? Please do something  
To my heart that is only growing  
(I can’t stop loving you)  
_

Younghyun and Sungjin was singing while Jae was playing the guitar. Wonpil was preparing our food, and Dowoon was playing rock paper scissors with me. Times like this is what I’ll treasure the most when I’m back in New York. I’ll miss them so much.

“Kendall!” Someone said, screaming.

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I didn’t see anyone until the second time he called my name.

“Kendall!” He said again. I can see him now. He’s walking fast towards us, but I couldn’t see his facial expression clearly. He reached us in no time, and I stood up immediately.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I said to Ross. The boys became silent.

“We need to talk. Your mom told me to drag your ass back to New York. Ken, you have treat...” Ross said.

“Shut up, Ross. Let’s talk somewhere else.” I said and grabbed his hand to drag him away from earshot. Jae caught my hand though. He looked at me with curious eyes asking me if I was okay. I just nodded and walked away with Ross.

I dragged Ross a few meters away from the boys. I couldn’t risk them hearing what Ross was about to blab.

“Why are you here, Ross?” I said facing him.

“Your mom and my mom begged me to convince you to go back to New York.”

“I’m not leaving. Not yet.” I sighed and sat on the sand.

“Ken, you have appointments you need to go to. We can’t just ignore your condition.” He said and sat down beside me.

“What’s it to you? Didn’t you break up with me a month ago. Why are you here? And can you stop pretending like you actually care about me, you don’t. I’m just another charity case for you, anyway.”

“I never said that. I love you, Ken. Loved you.”

“Whatever. But I’m still not going back to New York. Let me stay for a few more weeks. I don’t care about it anymore. I’m happy here Ross. I haven’t been this happy since...well... you know, since then.” I said turning to look at him.

And then I cried. I couldn’t help the waterworks, I’ve been more emotional now and the tears doesn’t help. Ross moved closer to me and put his arm around me. He held me tight and let me cry on his chest. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead telling me to stop crying. We stayed like that for a few minutes until my tears have dried on their own.

“Look, I’ll go back to New York, I promise. You go and tell mom and Aunt Morgan that. Give me another week or two, and I’ll be on the next flight back. I just need to settle things with them. They don’t even know yet, Ross. I can’t just vanish into thin air and act like they weren’t a big part of my life now.”

“Alright, I’ll do my best to stall your mom. But I have no choice, after a week, whether or not you’re ready, I’ll drag you to the plane if I have to.”

“Thank you.” I said and kissed his cheek. I told Ross I have to go back to the boys so he left telling me to stay in touch and keep my promise.

As I was walking back to where the boys were, I can see confusion on their faces. Especially Jae and Younghyun. I don’t know what to say to them without spilling anything. I don’t think I can get away with it this time. I really have to tell them soon.

“Are you okay? Who was that?” Wonpil asked.

“Well that was Ross, my ex-boyfriend.” I said nonchalantly grabbing a grape, trying to act as normal as possible.”

“What does he want? Didn’t you guys break up?” Younghyun said.

“He said he had a business meeting here so he asked my mom where I was and...and...can we please just drop the topic? He’s not important.” I said in a rush.

We dropped the Ross thing but I can still feel the tension in the air. Jae was eyeing me weirdly. And Younghyun can’t stop staring at me. This is stressing me out. Ross suddenly shows up and now I’m stressed with what to do. Why did he have to show up like that?

***

It’s too late to drive back home and we were all tired from the day at the beach. So now we’re staying at a hotel in Busan. The boys and I went into our separate rooms and called it a night. After tossing and turning in bed, I decided to go take a walk.

The night is cool and I can clearly see the stars. What a perfect night. I saw Younghyun sitting on a lawn chair, facing the sea by the pool, a guitar in his hands. I ruffled his hair signaling my arrival and sat beside him.

“Hey you, couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

“Yep, what are you up to?”

“Writing our next hit song.” He said grinning at me.

“I like the confidence. Can I hear it?”

“Nope, I don’t have it figured out yet. I’m not sure what direction I’m going for.”

I nodded and looked up at the sky. I wonder if we can still see the stars the when we die. Is it an entirely different world out there? Or will we simply be lost souls, long forgotten by the people that we left on earth. We were both quiet for some time until Younghyun started singing.

His voice sounds so good up close like this. It’s raw and full of emotions. I looked at him and listened to every word, memorizing the way his voice sounds. I’ll miss this when I’m back in New York.

“Younghyun.”

“Hmmm?” He said, his eyes closed.

“I need to go back to New York soon.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he placed his guitar on the floor, stood up and walked over to me. He motioned for me to give him space, and lied down beside me. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. He placed his head on the crook of my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

“Let’s cross the bridge when we get there.”

I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I snuggled against his chest and wallowed in his warmth. After a few minutes, he grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards him as he closed the space between us. He kissed both of my cheeks, then my forehead, my nose, until his lips finally reached mine.

It was slow and light, I can feel him being careful about it. But I’m not. I was hungry for him at this point. I deepened the kiss, licking his lower lip asking for entrance. He gave in, opening his mouth, his tongue battling a war with mine. He slid his hands down the side of my arms and intertwined our hands together.

In one swift motion, he was hovering on top of me, one leg in between my thighs. He started kissing the soft spot behind my ears, biting and nibbling on my earlobe along the way. He kissed my jaw and down to my neck and back to my lips. All the while my hands exploring the expanse of his back, his muscles tensing against my touch.

He pulled away in a rush, leaving my lips instantly cold and hungry for more. I looked at him confused, my arms still dangling from his neck.

“Let’s go inside, it’s getting cold and people might see us here.” He said.

“Oh okay.” I said with a disappointed tone and a frown on my face. I was already getting worked up and he has the audacity to stop? Rude.

“Hey, what’s with the frown? I’m not done with you, Eunyoung, far from finished.” He said with a smirk as he kissed my temple.

I blushed from his comment and got up with him. He was pulling me back inside the hotel, hands clasped together, our steps getting faster by the second. We reached the elevator in no time. It was just us.

As soon as the doors closed, he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me hard. He had my left arm pinned on top of my head, his other arm placed firmly on my hips locking me in place, his entire weight leaning against my body. He bit my lower lip prying my mouth open; his tongue starting another fight with mine.

Younghyun was starting to trail down my neck when we reached our floor, he dragged me out the elevator and pulled me towards my room. His lips was back on mine the moment we were safely inside. He tugged on the hem of my shirt asking me for permission to remove it. I nodded and discarded that ugly shirt in one motion; he removed his as well.

He led me towards the bed, slightly pushing me. I giggled when he kissed the spot above my cleavage, tickling me. He unclasped my bra while I was busying myself with the button on his pants; both of us rushing to get each other’s clothes off.

He suddenly stopped, mid-kiss, cupping my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

I smirked and said “If I wasn’t, I don’t think I’d be under you right now, completely naked. Now shut up and kiss me Kang Younghyun.”

***

The next morning we were waiting in the parking lot for Jae when my mom decided to call again. I excused myself and got out of the car and sat on the benches by the gate. I answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hi mother.”

“I heard Ross is in Korea.” she said.

“Drop the act mom, I know you and Aunt Morgan told Ross to get me.”

“Well we had to do that. You don’t listen to us anymore. When are you coming back?”

“Didn’t Ross tell you to give me a week and I’ll settle things with my friends here and fly back.”

“He did, I’m just making sure.”

“Mom, okay I know you’re really worried about me. But it’s been 4 months since I found out about my cancer. The doctor says we can’t do anything about it anymore. So can’t I just live my life the way I want to. Live happily so I can die peacefully?”

“Kendall! Don’t say things like that. You’re still alive and kicking, let me be with you until the very end please. I don’t want to be away from you anymore. I miss you baby.”

“I know mom, I miss you too. I gotta go, I’ll fly next week, I promise.” I said and hung up the phone.

I turned around and saw that Jae was standing behind me.

“How much of that did you hear?” I asked wide-eyed.

“Everything. What do you mean you have cancer? Does Brian...”

“No he doesn’t and he won’t find out. This is between you and me, Jae. Please, keep it to yourself, I’m begging.”

“You do know Brian deserves to know right?” “I’ll tell him when the time is right.”

“And when exactly is that? When you’re dead already? God, Kendall you’re selfish.” he said and walked away.

He walked towards the car and I tried to stop him so we could talk, and explain everything; but I couldn’t keep up with his long strides. He opened the door of the car and sat in the far back, glaring at the window. He’s obviously mad, I get that. I know Younghyun deserves to know but I don’t know how to tell him.

“What’s going on? Why are you acting like that, Jae? Did something happen?” Younghyun asked.

“I don’t know, ask Kendall.” He said as I cringed from the way he said my name. I sighed and sat down next to Younghyun.

“It’s nothing, let’s talk about it later.” I said forcing a smile.

The tension in the car is still pretty bad, no one is talking. The entire drive back to Seoul, Jae was sulking and Younghyun kept bugging me about it. I tried acting like I was sleeping just so he could stop, it didn’t work. I couldn’t take the silence anymore, so I asked them if they could drop me off at my dad’s house instead.

When we were approaching my house, I can see a parked car in front of our gate. Ross is standing against the car with my dad beside him. Oh my God, I don’t need more drama today. I got out of the car and immediately walked towards my father and gave him a hug.

“Ross what are you doing here?” I said as I was getting my bag out of the trunk. I can feel the boys’ stares as they were watching us.

“I’m staying here, Uncle Tommy insisted.” He said. I sighed in frustration and turned to the boys.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you guys next time. Younghyun, it’s not what it looks like. I’ll call you. Jae, we need to talk.” I said while Younghyun and the rest of the boys kept silent.

“Whatever.” Jae said.

“Park Jae Hyung I’m serious. You better answer your phone.”

I slammed the door and dragged Ross inside the house, following my dad. It’s not even noon, yet a lot has happened already. I can’t take this anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed and Ross dragged me to the airport. My dad packed my things without my knowledge so I really had no choice this time. I didn’t have the energy to fight back, I mean, I did make a promise to leave in a week. I’m leaving my heart and soul in Korea, but I can’t do anything about it.

I straightened things out with Jae and explained everything to him, we’re good. He understood why I had to keep it from all of them. Although, he still wanted for me to tell Younghyun. But I just don’t have the heart to tell him I’ll be dead in a few months; I don’t want to see him hurting.

Things didn’t really go well with Younghyun, though. We talked about the whole Ross thing. I told him everything about Ross, that he was just a very close childhood friend turned boyfriend turned ex. We were bound by familial ties so staying away from him is really hard. Plus even if we broke up in a not-so-good place, we’re okay as friends. But Younghyun was still suspicious with Ross. We got into a fight and I haven’t talked to him since.

I’m not even sure what I’m going back to in New York for, I mean besides for my mom and sister. I really didn’t want to go under any therapy or treatments, since the doctors said it’ll only let me live a little bit longer and ease the pain. But I’ll still die anyway so what’s the use.

If it were only up to me, I’d rather die in Korea.

***Brian’s POV***

“What do you mean you don’t care that she left?” Jae said grabbing my shoulder to face me.

“I really don’t, Jae. I couldn’t care less if she went back to New York. Let her.” I said.

“Do you even know why she had to go back?”

“Isn’t she getting back together with that Ross guy? You know what, I really don’t care anymore. She can date whoever she wants.”

“Can’t you at least talk things out with her?”

“We already talked about our issues and got into a fight. And to be frankly honest, I don’t care anymore. I don’t want to put up with it. Look okay, I’ll tell you the truth so you can stop bothering me about this.” I sighed out of frustration.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t really like Kendall.” 

“You what?”

“It was all part of my plan because I had a writing slump. If you haven’t noticed, it’s been a few months since I last wrote us a good song. All of my compositions were shitty and empty. I needed inspiration. So when I met her on the plane, and she didn’t know who we were, I thought that maybe if I date her for a few weeks I’d have something to write about. And that’s why I really couldn’t care less if she went back to New York. I had a few songs written now that we could use on our next album. I even got laid so that’s a plus. I got everything that I want...” I didn’t get to finish what I had to say when I suddenly felt a stinging feeling in my jaw.

“Did you just punch me?” I said.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Brian.” Jae said looking pissed as hell.

“I know it was an ass move okay, I feel guilty lying about it, but I was just desperate. And besides she’s with Ross, she’ll be okay. She doesn’t need to know that I lied to her.”

“She’s not with Ross anymore, he’s old news. And I know that you know because Ken told me she explained everything about him. But she likes you now, not Ross. And goddamnit Brian, Kendall has lung cancer.” Jae spat out and sighed. I turned my head towards Jae with my eyes wide, full of shock. Did I hear him right?

“She has what?”

“That’s why I was mad at her last week. I heard Ken talking to her mom on the phone and she begged me not to tell you. I was defending you, because I thought you deserved to know the truth. But I guess I was wrong.” Jae said and went out the door.

I followed Jae out of the room and into the kitchen. This time I was the one who grabbed him and forced him to face me.

“Jae we’re not finished talking. Kendall has cancer? Is that why she had to go back to New York?” I said and Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon looked at us.

“Yes. Ken refused treatments because she just wants to live her life normally until she eventually dies. That’s why she went here, to spend time with her dad, family, and friends. But she met you, Brian. Do you know what that means?”

I can’t say anything, I’m so dumbfounded, I feel stupid. How can I do this to her? I suddenly feel the weight of all the things I did, all the things I said to Ken. Holy fuck.

“All she wanted was to spend the remaining days of her life happily. And she was, she was happy with you. But now you’re telling me you just played her? Fuck you, Brian.” Jae said shaking, his voice raising, cheeks heating up, and his ears turning red. He’s really mad.

“What the hell is going on?” Sungjin said approaching us, Wonpil and Dowoon in tow.

“Go ahead and tell them, Brian. Tell them how you screwed up, and how you fucked up Ken’s life.” He said finally shouting.

“I...I...I...” I can’t utter a single word, I’m still processing what Jae said and the gravity of what I did to Kendall.

“Someone just tell us what’s happening.” Wonpil said out of frustration.

“Brian just told me that he didn’t really like Ken. He dated her because he had a writing slump and he needed inspiration for our album. So I told him what a dick move that is because Ken has lung cancer and she’s dying soon.” Jae explained to the boys.

“What the hell, hyung?” Dowoon said.

“Kendall has lung cancer? What?” Wonpil said.

“I didn’t know, okay? Had I known I never would’ve done that to Ken.” I said defending myself.

“None of us knew about the cancer Brian. I just found out about it last week, but I still didn’t do anything stupid and hurt Ken. So what does that make you? An asshole.” Jae said and then left the house.

“I didn’t mean to let it go this far. Oh my God what have I done?” I said rubbing my face out of frustration and panic. The rest of the boys was silently staring at me.

“What am I supposed to do now? Guys help me.” I said looking at them, begging, pleading with my eyes.

“Why the hell did you do that for in the first place? That’s just sick, Brian.” Sungjin said.

“I know okay. I screwed up, let’s not point fingers now it’s too late for that. Just please help me.”

“Go after her. I mean we have a concert in New York anyway, why don’t you go ahead of us, try to explain everything to her and apologize.” Dowoon said.

“Do you think she’ll face me?”

“She doesn’t know about your lie anyway, so she’ll just think you’re there to apologize from your fight.” Wonpil said.

“But what if she hates me after I tell her the truth?”

“If you were her, wouldn’t you hate the person who lied to you too? Suck it up Brian, you did this to yourself.” Sungjin said and went inside his room. Guess he’s mad at me too. Who wouldn’t be mad at me? Heck, even I’m furious at myself right now.

_I really need to see her._


	8. Chapter 8

***Brian’s POV***

I arrived in New York late last night so I couldn’t show up at Ken’s. I tried sleeping it off but jetlag and my nerves got the best of me. All I wanted was to see Ken already.

The following day, I was in a taxi, fidgeting in my seat, when I received a text from Jae. “Brian, don’t tell her. Let her believe it’s real. Just make up with her and be with her.”

What? The main reason I’m seeing her is to tell her the truth and apologize. What is he on now?

“What do you mean? I thought I’ll come clean and apologize?”

“I thought about it and the least you can do for Ken is to keep pretending you like her. At least even if she dies, she knows she’s ‘loved’ by you. You’re already pretending anyway, what’s another few weeks?”

Okay he has a point. But I’m not sure about this. My guilt is killing me alive. I can’t hurt her more than I already did.

I got off at Ken’s restaurant only to find it empty. The only person there was a girl who looked oddly similar to Ken.

“Hi, I’m looking for Kendall Park?”

“She’s not here right now. May I relay a message?” The girl said.

“I’m Brian Kang, I’m Kendall’s friend. I really need to see...”

“Oh so you’re Brian. She’s in the hospital actually, I assume you know about her...?” She said with a sad look in her eyes.

“Yeah, may I know which hospital she’s at?” I asked.

“She’s at NY-Presbyterian Hospital. Nicole or Park Eunji, I’m Ken’s sister.” She said and held her hand out to me.

“Does she know you’re here?” She asked.

“No actually, uh, we fought the last time we saw each other, then she left without a word. So I flew here to see her.”

“Oh well alright, she’s just in the hospital.” she said and I turned away to leave but she spoke again.

“Brian, don’t hurt her, she’s fragile. I’m begging you.” I nodded and thanked her, and I went on my way.

I arrived at the hospital and went straight to Ken’s room. I peeked through the door and saw that she was alone. She looked so different. Her skin was pale, her lips chapped, and for some reason she looked thinner. How come I never saw her like this when she was sick the entire time?

I knocked twice and opened the door. She turned her head and saw me immediately. She smiled that cheeky smile of hers that I’ve grown to love. I might’ve faked almost everything about us, but I still find Ken beautiful.

“Eunyoung.”

“You’re here. I thought I’ll never get to see you again.” She said sitting up. “I missed you.”

Lies. Stop lying, Brian! You’re only hurting her more. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She held onto me so tightly my heart hurt for her. I kissed the side of her head and sat down beside her.

“I’m sorry.” I said. For what? I’m not really sure at this point. For lying? Pretending that I liked her? For leading her on when this was all fake for me?

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful with Ross around you. And I never should’ve left like that.” She said grabbing my hand.

Don’t apologize Kendall, goddamnit, my heart can’t take it. I’m the one who’s at fault, I should be apologizing!

“Did Jae tell you about it? I mean my...” 

“Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry, I know I should’ve. But I ran out of chances to tell you and then we fought the last time. I’m sorry.”

_Stop apologizing, please._

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I understand why you didn’t tell me. But I’m here now, I promise I’ll stay beside you from now on.”

Lies after lies, Brian. Who are you? I don’t know you anymore.

“Did you come with the boys?” She said lying back down. I got off her bed and sat on the chair beside it.

“No. But they’re flying here in a week. We have a concert coming up.” 

“I’d love to see you perform again.” she said smiling at me.

“Can’t you come? We could ask your doctor’s permission, and of course you can bring anyone to accompany you.”

“Let’s see if I could go.” She said and closed her eyes. She looked so tired.

“I met your sister by the way. I went to your restaurant to find you there, but she told me you’re here. She seems nice, looks just like you.”

“I know, she called me the minute you left the restaurant.” 

“Oh.”

I didn’t say anything after that. I ran out of things to say to her because I don’t want to keep lying to her anymore.

***Ken’s POV***

Younghyun has been staying in my hospital room with me for three days straight. He only goes back to his hotel to shower and change clothes then comes back. He’s been glued to me all the time. He walks me around the hospital for my daily exercise and to stretch and feeds me my meals.

I’m so happy to be with him again. I really love this man, I’ve become selfish about it. I don’t even care anymore that this is all fake for him, that’s how selfish I’ve become. He even met my mom now, and she loves everything about him. I do to, mom. I wish I’d get more time with him, even though I know that’s impossible.

I’ve also received approval from my doctors to see the concert, after hours of negotiating that is. I bargained that I’ll be with my sister the entire time, and I’ll be seated. I just really wanna see them on stage for the last time.

The boys came today and now my room is full of their laughter and bickering. Wonpil keeps on asking if Sungjin was a bear. Dowoon and Jae was shooting footage for Jaesix season 3. And Younghyun was being his annoying self, eating all the food my visitors left me.

“Noona I almost forgot, I got you your favorite!” Dowoon said, handing me a bag of hotteok.

“Ahhh, thank you dowoon!”

“It’s a bit saggy though.”

“I don’t care haha, I can eat this all day. Thank you!” I said already eating a piece.

Seeing all these people that I love, I feel happy and contented for the first time since I got sick. I don’t feel sad about dying anymore knowing that I have people around me that loves and cares for me. I guess I’m going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brian’s POV**

The day of the concert finally came, and after several days of long discussions with Ken’s doctors they finally agreed to let her go tonight. We all prepared and practiced hard for this day, not just me but the boys, Ken, and her family too. I was so thankful she got the go signal because I honestly wanted to make her happy with any way that I can. This is the least I can do.

I haven’t seen Ken since yesterday because management dragged me to practice and our other scheduled events so I’m really excited to see her tonight. I’m feeling so nervous to face her, it feels like my heart’s going to explode anytime soon. But at least we’re now down to the last ten minutes before the show starts, I just need to see her already. She already sent me a text a few minutes ago that they’re already inside the venue. So really, I’m just waiting for us to go on stage.

“Hey we’re good with the setlist?” I asked the boys.

“Yep, we’ll play the new ones first like usual, and then we sing all of Ken’s favorites, then the ones you picked. Then we end it with your solo. No encore.” Sungjin said. He was against my sudden want to change the setlist; especially since we’re bound to get scolded by management. But I just had to, I’ll take responsibility for this one.

“Thanks guys, I owe you one.” I said and smiled at them.

“You good, Bri?” Jae said. We’re still a little bit off with each other, but I understand. We’ll be back to normal soon. I’m sure he’s trying to forgive me, he’ll come around.

“Yeah, just a little bit nervous. I’m sweating.”

“We got this. For Kendall.” Wonpil said.

“For Kendall.” we said in unison.

“Alright boys, showtime!” Our manager said and called us out to stage.

***

The concert is going as planned and I can see Ken having fun. She looks so good today, I haven’t seen her like this before. She kept on smiling and singing along to our songs, joining the fanchants. The boys and I wave at her all the time, the fans thinking it’s for them. The vcr is playing now and it’s time for the most important part of the concert tonight.

“Alright so if y’all haven’t noticed we have a different setlist today. Don’t panic, it’s only for today.” Jae started speaking.

“We have a special guest here tonight. She’s sitting among you guys right now.” Wonpil said and everybody started looking at each other.

“She’s a dear friend to us and she’s very close to all of our hearts.” Sungjin said smiling down at Ken.

“I promised you the best night of your life. I’ll make that happen today.” I said and then we started singing again.

The boys helped me arrange the setlist tonight and we’ve decided that we should play all of the songs we knew Ken loved. So we have about 10 songs for this set, from Live Your Life, My Day, Beautiful Feeling, Hunt, I Just, down to Congratulations. I knew we were in big trouble after tonight, I can already see our manager’s stern looks he’s been giving me for the past two songs. But I don’t care, tonight is all about Ken. I can handle the consequences, I’m a grown man.

***Ken’s POV***

Today is DAY6’s concert and I’m really excited to be getting out of this damn hospital room. My mom and sister is here helping me get ready, Nick did my make up for me to make me look less sick than usual. I wore my black and white striped capri pants, a loose yellow button down shirt, and my black leather jacket. I wanted to wear heels today but my mom forced me into my white converse. My mom curled my hair into loose beach waves and styled it into a half updo.

We ran a bit late so my mom had to drive us to the venue. She dropped us off and I saw that people were entering already so I dragged my sister to walk faster. We settled in our seats and waited patiently for the concert to start. The venue was small but the stage looked big from the front row. I looked around and saw the excited faces of their fans. Heck, I’m excited as well. This is probably my last concert, I’m gonna enjoy this no matter what.

The lights dimmed and everybody started screaming. I can see the boys walking on stage on by one; Wonpil walked to his position on the far right of the stage, followed by my Younghyun, Dowoon and Sungjin in tow, and Jae entering last. They started the set with Shoot Me that got the entire crowd jumping, screaming, and hyped up already; Nick and I included. They’re playing all the new ones song after song, the crowd singing along to each one.

After the vcr played, they introduced the next set and dedicated it to me. The fans looked around, trying to find the girl the boys mentioned, but stopped when the music to Live Your Life finally started. Ah, this song, it’s one of my life songs actually. It’s been helping me get through sleepless nights in the hospital. I loved every second of this song and their entire Japanese album. The next songs played, all my favorites. Did they plan this? The music to I Would started to play, and that’s when I started to tear up. This song hits all the right spots for me.

_  
One more time, back to that day  
Just one more day, back to that time   
If only I could go back  
If I could go back  
Oh I know I_

_I would hold you  
So you won’t be apart from me   
For even a moment  
I would give you my everything   
I would have  
_

If I could go back in time, I’d still want to meet Younghyun despite our situation now. Meeting him while I’m at my lowest gave me another reason to fight and believe in life, he’s the best thing that has happened to me. Our “relationship” might’ve happened so fast, all in a span of three months, but believe me when I say that I love Younghyun. I know all his feelings for me were fake, and I guess I’m a martyr and foolish for staying, but he makes me happy. And honestly, it’s all I ask for.

I was crying really hard by the time they played Letting Go and When You Love Someone, all the while keeping my eye contact with Younghyun. I can’t read his eyes anymore, and the tears in my eyes aren’t helping either. However, I really lost it when they played I’ll Remember. I can feel my entire body shaking as I was crying. Nick was trying to calm me down, holding my hand the entire time, while her arms were wrapped around me.

_  
Just the fact that we were together  
I’ll leave it in a deep part  
Of a corner of my heart  
I’ll remember_

_In this slowly fading picture  
You’re fading away as well  
It’s sad because time can’t be stopped_

_Memories you gave to me  
I don’t want to forget  
I’ll remember  
_

I haven’t listened to this song for the longest time and now that I’m hearing it again, live, I’ve realized that...oh my God, I don’t want to die yet. I’m still so young, I have a whole life ahead of me. Why, out of all people, am I the one who has lung cancer? I never even smoked a goddamn cigarette my entire life. I want more time with Younghyun, I still have a lot of things I wanna do with him, places I wanna go and see with him. This is so unfair.

The set finished with Sing Me and Dance Dance finally drying my tears from the rollercoaster of emotions. However, hype of the crowd died down once again, when the lights dimmed and a spotlight was directed at Younghyun.

“Alright so we’re down to the very last song for tonight’s concert. I know I know, it all happened so fast. We already sang 24 songs. But we’re not yet done, tonight I’ll be doing something special, something different, something we’ve never done before. I’ll be singing this new song, I literally just wrote last week. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thank you everyone for coming out tonight, we’ll be back soon!”

A new song’s playing now, the boys on their instruments but only Younghyun was singing. He was standing in the middle, a mic on his hand, the rest of the boys in the background.

_  
Let me be your love,  
I want to protect you   
This love that is so warm  
From now on  
Baby, it’s okay_

_I want you to be happy  
Let me be your love, accept it   
Without a doubt if it's you   
Baby, it’s okay  
From now on  
I’ll always be here for you  
_

The song was perfect, it’s all my feelings for Younghyun put into a song. It’s like he read my mind and wrote a song about it. He really is an amazing songwriter, his words are always on point, hitting all the right spots. By the time the song was ending, confetti was falling from the ceiling, showering the crowd with white pieces of paper. I was smiling from ear to ear, beaming at Younghyun. He smiled back at me and gave me a finger heart in return.

The concert ended right after that new song, and the boys went backstage. I stayed behind for a few minutes, staring blankly at the stage. I’m so lucky I got to know DAY6 especially Younghyun at the right time. I mean, I still wish I knew them sooner, but they came into my life in perfect timing.


	10. Chapter 10

***Ken’s POV***

After the concert, the boys stayed for another week in New York to spend time with me. They wanted to stay longer, but their schedule couldn’t permit it. It’s Christmas season so they had too many commitments to be able to stay. They video call me everyday though, especially Younghyun. He calls me the moment he wakes up and before he sleeps. It was hard because of the time difference but we’re making it work.

Christmas and New Year have come and gone but everyday is still a struggle to me. I’m getting sicker by the second. I can feel my body aching all over, all of me, deteriorating. Everyday, I dread waking up because I really just want to sleep so I don’t feel anything. I used to really love this season, but now I don’t even feel like hearing Christmas songs on the radio.

My dad also arrived last week, he’s been staying with my mom for the time being. For the first time, I actually saw them in the same room again. And they’re not fighting this time. I’ve been wishing to see them in one place for the longest time, and I’m happy that I got to see it before I died. I feel happy that despite being in this circumstance, our family was complete once again.

“Why isn’t Brian calling yet?” Nick asked.

“It’s still night time in Korea. And they’re probably busy, it’s fine.” I said to my sister.

“Ken, about those letters. When am I supposed to give it to them?” She asked. You see, a few days ago, I decided to write Younghyun and the boys, and the people I love letters. Saying my last thoughts and goodbyes on paper. I’m too weak to actually go see everyone and bid them farewell, so it’s the second best option.

“After I die. Just send them out. Or if you want, go with dad once he goes home and give it to them yourself.” I said.

“Are they not coming back here anymore? I mean you’re still alive, don’t they want to spend more time with you?”

“They have...lives to...live...Nick...let them.” I said in between coughing.

“I’m going back to sleep okay. I love you, Nick.” I said and my sister kissed my head and tucked me in my blankets.

***Brian’s POV***

The boys and I are in our practice room running some records and writing songs. Our next comeback would be in three months but we’re only halfway through our finishing touches for the songs. But I’m really not in the mood to do anything, I’ve been sulking since we got back from New York.

I was on my phone scrolling through my pictures when I saw the photo I took of Ken from our Nami Island date. She was smiling ever so brightly, her hair glistening under the sun, the color of the trees complementing her olive green coat against her tanned skin. She looked so beautiful and glowing. Her eyes giving away how happy she looked. She didn’t look sick at all, she just looked...happy.

I went through our other pictures and I felt myself smiling, suddenly missing Kendall. All the times I spent with her was precious to me as well, giving me a leeway from all the  
stress I’ve been in the past few months. She made me happy, and for the first time in a long time, I felt alive with her.

In the short time that I was with Ken, she pushed me to work harder, gave me a new reason to believe in myself, made me realize that life is worth living. And that’s when I realized I love Kendall.

This all started because I was in a writing slump, all stressed and full of worry. I met her at the worst possible time and my judgments were obviously clouded then so I faked a relationship with her. But now that I think about it, I grew fond of Ken, I looked forward to our little dates, our movie nights, times that we spend hours talking endlessly on the phone. Holy shit, I really do love her.

“Oh my God.” I said out loud.

“What?” Sungjin said.

“I love her.”

“Who? Kendall?” Dowoon said smiling.

“Yes! I might have started this whole thing for other intentions but...oh my God, I need to tell her before it’s too late. Guys, I love Kendall.” I said standing up from my seat and started pacing back and forth.

“Here, I already bought you tickets. Consider it my gift to the both of you. Go get her you dummy.” Jae said and handed me a sheet of paper. When I opened it, it was a plane ticket for New York. I grinned and hugged Jae tightly.

“Thanks Jae, thank you so much. I’ll see you guys soon, I’ll be back I promise.”

“Don’t you dare come back here without telling her or else we’re kicking you out of the dorms. Go get your girl.” Sungjin said and patted my shoulder.

“Tell Ken I said hi, hyung!” Wonpil said. “I’ll get going then.”

***

That same night, I packed my bags and went straight to the airport. I flew right away being that I don’t really have the luxury to delay this. I need to see Ken, immediately. I debated whether or not I should call and tell her I’m coming. But I guessed it would be better if I surprise her instead. The entire flight, I was fidgety, wanting to just land already. I tried sleeping but I couldn’t sleep so I just stared at my watch, counting down the hours until the plane lands.

When I arrived in New York it was already noon. I bought lunch and some flowers along the way and went straight to the hospital. I kept calling Nick and Ken but both of them aren’t answering.  
I was headed towards Ken’s room when I was pushed by two nurses aside. They were telling me to move and give way, two doctors followed in tow. My palms started to sweat immediately. What’s happening?

“She’s coding!” Someone said shouting.

I got closer to Ken’s room and saw that a lot of nurses and doctors were inside. I saw Nick crying under Uncle Tommy’s arm in a corner; while Aunt Gina was standing by the door her hands covering her mouth, stopping herself from crying. I walked slowly towards the door, trying to make sense of the scene happening right before my eyes.

“Charge to 120.” Someone ordered.

“Clear.”

“She’s not responding.”

“Charge again to 200.”

“Clear.”

“Charge again.”

“Clear.”

A loud beeping noise came after that, followed by a deafening silence. I can’t see anything clearly. Everything is a messy blur. I don’t exactly know what’s happening anymore but I don’t feel good. Nick’s cries got louder, Aunt Gina fell on her knees not holding back her tears this time; Uncle Tommy finally cried, still trying to keep Nick from falling down.

“Time of death: 14:36” someone announced.

Somehow that snapped me back to reality. I take in what the doctor just said. _Time of death: 14:36._ Kendall died and I’m too late. I tried to come here as fast as I could but somehow I’m still late.

“NOOOOO! She can’t be dead! Are you sure she’s dead? What are you all doing there just standing? You’re doctors do something, please!” I said slightly shouting, rushing towards Ken’s bedside my tears spilling non-stop. All eyes are on me now, but I don’t care. I grabbed the doctor’s arm and begged. Begged for her to do something, to somehow bring her back to life. I can’t lose, Ken. Not like this, no.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s too late.” She said.

I pushed her away and turned back to face Ken. She’s lying there, lifeless. I placed my hands on her face, brushing her hair away. I can’t see her clearly anymore because of the tears in my eyes. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I fall on my knees grabbing onto Ken’s hand. I’m alive and breathing but why do I feel like I’m the one who just died?

“Eunyoung please wake up. I’m here, it’s me, your Younghyun is here. Please, Eunyoung. I’m...” I couldn’t finish my sentence without choking on my tears and words. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and Aunt Gina was standing beside me, eyes strained with her own tears.

“Brian, we have to let her go.” She said in between her cries, trying to be strong.

“But I just got here. No, she can’t be dead. I have things I still need to tell her. No. Please someone tell me this is a dream. Nick? Uncle Tommy?” Aunt Gina grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I felt my body collapse against her as I cried harder.

After what felt like hours, all our tears finally dried. We’re still silent, looking at each other for comfort. Ken’s body still there. Still lifeless. Uncle Tommy and Aunt Gina went out the door telling us to take our time with saying goodbye; leaving to fix some papers for Ken’s release. Nick stayed behind for a few minutes after her parents left.

“Brian, I know it’s too soon. But I don’t think I’ll be able to do this if I don’t do it now. Kendall, um, she wrote you guys letters. She told me to have it mailed to you guys after a few weeks, but you’re already here so might as well. Read it with the boys though, it’s her last wish.” She said and gave me a green envelope.

I flipped the envelope over and there it read “To my boys, and especially my Younghyun”. Her handwriting in cursive, slanted, perfect, and beautiful just like her. I smiled and ran my thumb over it, trying to feel her presence. I placed it inside my bag and went back to sit beside Ken.

“You know, she really loved you right?” Nick said to me. We were both staring down on Ken’s lifeless body.

“I know. And I love her too, but I didn’t even get to say it.” I said sighing.

“I remember that day after your Nami Island date, she was so happy. She called me the moment she got home, it was 7 in the morning here Brian. She woke me up just to tell me she thinks she’s falling in love with you, even if it’s just a few weeks since you met. I think it was ridiculous though, with Ross still in the picture, but when I saw how happy she was with you. I had no right to stop her from that. She deserved all the happiness, Brian.”

“I have so many things I still need to say to Ken. That’s why I flew here, my management doesn’t even know I left. I flew hoping I’d get to say how I truly felt for her, but I just got here and this is what I see. I love her, Nick. How do I live knowing I didn’t get to say that to her.”

“I’m sure she knows.”

“I don’t think so.” I said with a sad smile.

“Come on, they need to bring her to the morgue. We’ll see her in the funeral.”

***

The funeral went by smoothly. Her friends and family went to see her, some crying, some laughing all the while reminiscing the good times with Ken. Nick and I on the other hand stayed beside each other, comforting one another; basking in each other’s sorrow, sharing stories about Kendall, her more than me.

_  
“For most of you here today, you might know me as Ross, Ken’s childhood sweetheart, or Ross the ex who broke her heart, or you might not know me at all. But I’m standing in front of you, giving Kendall’s eulogy because she asked me to. I refused when she told me, telling her I don’t deserve to do it, but she insisted. So now I’m here, forced to face the people she loved the most, the people she truly cared about, the people that mattered to her. I won’t make this long, because I don’t need to re-tell Kendall’s story to all of you, you guys lived it with her. We lived it with her._

_But let me just tell you this one story about Kendall, the one that made me realize that she has the purest heart. Back when I was studying for the BAR exams, Kendall was busy doing apprenticeship for one of the big hotels here in NYC. She worked 12-hour shifts, sometimes more, she wakes up super early just to practice recipes over and over again, trying to impress her sous chefs and other superiors. But everyday she went to church to pray, not for herself or for anyone else, but for me. She prayed and prayed that I make it through the bar and become a lawyer one day. She didn’t miss a single day, she went religiously. She was never vocal about her religion, but she was proud of the relationship she had with her God. She didn’t need to do it, but she wanted to because she felt like it was the only thing she can do to help me._

_I only knew about this story after we broke up. And that’s when I realized that I was stupid enough to let a perfect girl like her slip through my fingers. She was an angel, and she deserved the world. But I wasn’t able to give that to her._

_I have a lot of things I wanna say to Ken, things I want to apologize for, to thank her for. But now that she’s not with us anymore, I can’t. So now here’s what I want everyone to do, get a piece of paper write down things you want to tell her, and drop it later along with her coffin when we bury her. I’m giving you the chance to speak to her for the last time, a chance that I wasn’t given._

_Ken, I know you’re up there looking down on us. I know that wherever you are, you’re happy, because you can finally be your God. You always told me that He was your rock, your saving grace, your salvation; and I always admired that side of you. But to us, the mere people who you left behind, you’ll always be an inspiration. You fought hard despite that very short battle you had with your cancer. You died not because you’re body was weak, but because you’re strong enough to face Him up there. You’re safe now, Ken. Rest well.”  
_

After the eulogy Ross gave, we buried her in a nearby cemetery beside the church that she goes to. Aunt Gina saying that Ken requested she’s to be buried there.

The day after her funeral, I went back home a crying mess, all heartbroken, and restless.

***

It’s day 12 since Ken died, and five days since I came back to Korea. I came home sulking, eyes bloodshot either from crying or from lack of sleep. The boys all gave me a hug the moment I stepped in our apartment, worry and tears filling their eyes.

The boys have been patient with me, cautious not to talk about anything Kendall related. But it was hard, even for me; when the past few months, my entire world revolved around her.

“So Ken wrote us letters, by the way. I totally forgot about it.” I said and got the envelope from my bag.

I opened the envelope and found 3 sheets. One was addressed to me, and the remaining two for the boys. I handed their letter to Jae and opened mine. A small piece of paper fell.

_YOUNGHYUN! Let Jae read the letters out loud, I don’t think you’ll be strong enough to read through this. Haha, just kidding. But seriously, let Jae read it. xx Eunyoung_

“Jae, Ken wants you to read the letters out loud. Here.” I said handing him both the note and my part of the letter.

Jae nodded and he read the letters out loud.

_  
Younghyun,  
By the time you’re reading this, I won’t be there with you anymore. I tried saying this in person, but I couldn’t get the courage to tell you. I would’ve cried and said nothing if I did. Younghyun, you were the best thing that happened to me since I found out about my cancer. If it weren’t for you and the boys, I would’ve given up a long time ago. I fought because of you._

_I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about it sooner; you had to find out through Jae, that was really unfair of me, I know. But I just thought that if you think I was just back in New York and chose to shut you guys out of my life, then everything would be better for you. I thought that forgetting and hating me, than seeing me lying in a hospital bed, would be a good idea._

_Also, I know it was fake, Younghyun. But my love for you isn’t. Don’t ask how I know, I just found out accidentally. And even though I know it’s fake, I longed for you every single day. I hated myself for this, but all I wanted was to hear your voice everyday, and sing me to sleep, and tell me it’s going to be fine. It hurt me so much that I love you with all of me when all you can offer was a facade, a face of you I’m not even sure was real. I kept it in because I was too selfish to let you go. But it’s okay, it was my choice. Don’t be too hard on yourself, I forgive you. So forgive yourself too._

_Don’t cry for me when I’m gone, because I’ll always be there to watch over you. Cry because of what more we could’ve been. The endless possibilities of us would only remain a what if now. But know that I loved you until the very end._

_To my boys,  
I’m so thankful I found you guys. You made me happy until the very last day. Your music, though I found out about it a bit late, has saved me. Please continue making songs that can change lives. I’m so proud of you. I love you guys so much, you’ll always have a special place in my heart._

_Jae, you stood by me in the short amount of time that I knew you. You scolded me when I was being unreasonable with my decisions; and although I didn’t exactly listen to you, I appreciate your nagging. Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me. I wish I knew you sooner, I feel like we could’ve been best friends. Feel free to drop by my restaurant whenever you’re in New York. My mom and Nick will welcome you with open arms, and feed you your lechon._

_Wonpil, my buddy! Hey you, don’t cry okay? I’ll be watching over you guys anyway, don’t do anything stupid even if I’m gone. I’ve emailed to you my adobo recipe and an instructional video on how to do it properly. Please make it for yourselves when you miss me, and for Younghyun when he’s having a hard time. Also, stop pestering Sungjin about being a bear._

_Sungjin, my man! You and I never really bonded that much but you’re my bias. Shh, don’t tell YoungK. For the past months that we’ve known each other, you always cared for me even if you’re not showy about it. Please continue taking care of the boys, you’re doing a great job being their leader. But always remember that it’s okay to be tired and ask for help. It’s okay to be vulnerable at times too._

_Dowoon! Aigooo my baby boy! My sweet little drum, never stop smiling. I see your smile and I already feel happy. You radiate joy and happiness all the time and I love that about you. Protect your hyungs well, and be there for each other always._

_PS. Y’all better win more awards soon, you guys deserve it. If not, I’ll be coming back down as a ghost and haunt those award shows to give you what you deserve.  
xx Eunyoung  
_

Jae folded the letters and handed them back to me. We were all dumbfounded and silent. Wonpil was crying, Sungjin trying to comfort him, Jae was staring into space, and Dowoon was just looking down at his hands.

“Wait. She knows? Ken knew everything was fake?” I said breaking the silence.

“Yup.” Jae said.

“And you know it too?” I asked.

“She told me she heard you and our manager talking about your writing slump, and that you’re dating some girl to get inspiration. She didn’t really elaborate on how she found out. But that night you went to New York to see her, she texted me. She told me to stop you from telling her the truth. Thus the text I sent you.”

“So she knew all along? And she stayed?”

“She really loves you Brian.” Jae sighed.

“I’m so stupid.”

“You’re only realizing that now?” Wonpil said.

“I love Eunyoung, I know that now. But it’s too late. I guess this is my karma for doing that to her.”

“No shit.” Jae said.

It went silent after that, not knowing what to say after everything that just happened. Jae got his guitar and started strumming, it being the only sound you can hear among us. This is the same melody that we’ve been working on for the past couple of days but my brain isn’t cooperating until now.

_  
Like a single ray of light  
Between the clouds  
That looks so faint  
I need your touch  
That will make me smile  
You and me_

_I know the bright days have already passed  
But I still want you too bad  
For me to give up  
Before we used to stand next to each other  
And walk together  
All of those beautiful times  
Are still so clear_

_So goodbye  
Even if we don’t want this break up  
The moment  
One person turns around  
The end is already decided  
You and me  
We can’t turn things around now  
So I’m just staying here  
Because I still want you  
_

When I stopped singing, the boys were just looking at me with sad eyes. Ken’s gone, I have to accept that. But her presence and memory will always stay with me, forever. As for me, well, I think I’ll be stuck here trying to move on. Because I still want her.


	11. Epilogue

**Brian’s POV**

I can feel someone shaking me vigorously. I opened my eyes and saw that a crowd has gathered in front of me. Flight attendants, the rest of my members, staff, and the other passengers are looking down on me with worry. I looked around and turned to the woman sitting right next to me with confusion.

“What’s happening?” I said.

“You were sleeping, and then you started screaming and crying in your sleep. We had to wake you up. Are you feeling okay, sir?” A flight attendant asked.

“I’m okay, it was just a bad nightmare, I guess. Thank you for your concern, I’m sorry I caused you all trouble.” I said to everyone. They all went back to their seats after.

“Are you okay, Bri?” Jae asked me, Wonpil and Sungjin looking worried. “I just had the weirdest dream. It felt so real.”

“We thought it was just your normal sleep talking episodes, but you started screaming and crying in your sleep, we had to wake you up.” Wonpil said.

“I remember every single detail of that dream, it’s so weird guys.”

“You were calling out a name though. You’ve been calling out for a Kendall since you started dreaming. Do you know a Kendall?” Sungjin asked.

“No. No, I don’t. But yeah, I remember. The girl in my dream is named Kendall.”

I looked to the woman to my right, she’s still looking at me. She looks really familiar.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, did I wake you up?” I said to her.

“Uh, no not really. But you’ve been calling out my name the entire time though.”

“What?”

“Yeah, like what your friends just said, you kept on saying Kendall the entire time.”

“Wait a minute...” I said and grabbed her shoulder to face me, so I could take a better look on her face.

“Have we met before?” I said.

“I don’t think so.” She said shaking her head.

“Holy shit you’re that girl. You’re the girl in my dreams! Is your name Kendall by any chance?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my God, hi, I’m Brian. Brian Kang, nice to meet you.” 

“Kendall Park.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know how to write good summaries without giving off the story so please bear with me, I’m learning. This is actually the first fanfic I wrote in like, 4 years. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Also, just for everybody's information, this story is set in the year 2019


End file.
